Freak: The Smut Diaries
by SnixJericho
Summary: Everyone has a "Kinky" side to them, whether you're from Lima, New York, or some other location. A teacher, a mother, a sibling, or someone who can rock multiple worlds.. It never hurts to explore that side of one's psyche, just as long as it's okay with the participants, right? WARNING, Incest, Lesbian, Homosexuality, and Teacher/Student scenarios. Also, lots of sex.
1. Mommy's Little Girl

A nice autumn night in New York, a mother and daughter whom haven't spent _too_ much time together, had time to be able to do so. Shelby had a reason to celebrate as she recently got that promotion that she's been working hard for. Rachel on the other hand has been digging into Broadway, not making extreme progress, but nothing to be sad over, she's on full adrenaline caused by how excited she is for being able to work on her dreams. Because the two of them were not exactly short on cash for the night, they hit up a pretty nice restaurant to eat at. Of course during this time, Rachel had had minor criticisms over what Shelby picked, that was the vegetarian side of her though. Another thing that happened during this time, was that Shelby took notice of Rachel's gazes at other women, specifically with kids. Yes, Shelby made sure to keep note to bring it up on the way back, just for curiosity purposes.

Close to an hour later, now Shelby and Rachel are taking a nice stroll from the restaurant, back to Rachel's apartment. Since Shelby still lived out of the city, she had to stay the night and Rachel's place is more than safe. Beth was being cared for by Quinn and Noah, so Shelby could take the night to enjoy being a grown up.

Briefly, Shelby almost forgot what she was going to talk about as the two were indeed distracted by the ambience of the city. "Say, Rach." she calls out. "I noticed that you eyeballed a few people in the restaurant, did you by any chance have your mind on one of them?" she asks and looks towards the direction of her daughter.

Rachel breathed in and blushed slightly, looking away to avoid her mother's gaze. "O..oh you noticed that huh? Well-being single it's ok to look but I have had my eye on someone in particular," she said letting her eyes land their gaze back on her mother at the word particular. "But um it's getting chilly, let's get back to my place. We can pop some wine and you can tell me about your love life," she giggled and slightly choked on the last part. Rachel started walking a bit faster trying not to let her mom be suspicious.

They reached the apartment, and as Rachel entered she hung her coat upon the rack by the door. She flipped the switch for the lamps and the fireplace as well. She then went to the kitchen grabbing two wine glasses and the best bottle she owned bringing them to the living area. "Please make yourself comfortable," she said with a smirk and a little too seductively. She then poured a glass for Shelby and handed it to her. Rachel then sat down with her glass on the couch by the fire.

"Thanks." Shelby smiles a bit before unzipping her coat, allowing it to slide off. "Jesus, you went all out for me?" she asks somewhat rhetorically before taking a sip of the wine. "How aged is this wine?" asked the older brunette.

"It's aged to perfection, like someone else I know," Rachel patted the couch motioning for Shelby to join her. She knew she may be coming on too strong to her mother but after the night they had Rachel could feel herself getting more excited by the minute. She wanted a taste, or not just the wine but of something more. She was willing to push the boundaries to get what she wanted. Rachel wanted to feel for Shelby in many different ways.

' _Someone else you know, eh?'_ Shelby thinks, rolled her eyes briefly and scoots over to her daughter. "Thank you for making my celebration night.. A lot less lonely." she says with a genuine smile. "I never come to the city so the thought of going out by myself kinda spooked me a bit." she expresses then takes another sip of the wine.

Rachel felt like smacking herself upside the head. She was coming on semi strong and Shelby was clueless as ever. She just smiled and continued get game even stronger. "But of course mom, anything for you. That would be dreadful for you to be lonely," she cooed. "However should we end this amazing night? Maybe with a bang," she added with a slight wink and giggle.

Shelby finished her cup of wine, placed the glass on the table then turned slightly to better look at her daughter. "Well, sure." She answers nonchalantly. "What'd you have in mind, sweetie?"

Rachel began to get a bit frustrated, in many ways. She needed this woman and bad. "I know you saw me checking out the moms at the restaurant and when you bring you up, I didn't know how to answer but here I am trying so hard to tell you what I want. Stop being so difficult and let me love you," she grunted as she began to lean over.

Shelby was pretty much caught off guard at the words, and movement that Rachel did. "U-Uh.."

Rachel gripped Shelby by her shirt gently but kissed her roughly. She could feel her body tingle with pleasure, in all the right places. It felt so right to her and she hoped that the feelings were mutual.

Shelby's eyes widened some, this is not how she expected her night to go _at all_. Her hands slowly rested on Rachel's shoulders, parting some distance from each other. "R-Rachel.." her face was flushed from what just happened. "I.. I'm your mother…" she gulps. "Why would you.." Shelby's really struggling to question this, she takes a few deep breaths and gulps once more.

"I..I know and I don't care! I want love from you more than a mother can give. I love you more than a mother and I want you to show me that you feel the same. So let me show you just what I can do for you. Let me love you for real," Rachel breathed in her heart going a little too fast.

"Rach.." Shelby furrowed her brows a slight amount. Everything that Rachel said, it was indeed something that she wouldn't expect. She takes the few seconds of silence to collect her thoughts, unsure how to go about answering Rachel… Yet… Something inside of Shelby maybe… Kinda… Sorta… Felt the same, and Rachel did look _amazing_ tonight. It'd feel wasteful to end the night by simply going to sleep, right? On top of that, who would really know outside of her and Rachel? "Th-That kiss thing…" she gulps. "Do that… Again?"

Rachel blushed a huge amount at her words. "With pleasure," she said with a smirk before answering her request. She scooted closer before kissing her mother again, this time more softly and passionately.

Shelby reached her hands behind Rachel's neck, her thumbs graze the jawline as she returned the kiss. Her body did shake a slight amount from this kiss, unsure if it was because she was kissing her daughter in a _vastly_ inappropriate manner, or it was the adrenaline of pure excitement. Either way, she didn't want to stop.

Rachel softly moaned at her mother's touch, feeling way too excited. She wanted more. She climbed into her mom's lap and leaned over to whisper into her ear. "Mommy I want more. Do you?" her breath tickling Shelby's ear.

In a normal circumstance, Shelby is sure that this would be a turnoff, but with Rachel it definitely was hot. Her eyes scan the frame that's straddling her, every curve that is perfectly formed. Oh yeah, she wanted a lot more. "Does it require the removal of these unnecessary pieces of clothing?" she asks softly.

Rachel smirked at the comment and softly bit her lip. "Oh yes please. I'd love to see what you can do," she squirmed anxiously. She began to slowly and seductively strip for her mother and she was super glad that she wore her sexy lingerie tonight. Hopefully it would impress the elder woman. "Like what you see?" she asked with a wink.

Shelby's face lit up even more, she finds this set to look very… Very sexy on Rachel. So much so that she licked her lips slightly. "I-I do, very much." She says honestly. "But.. That's gonna come off after a bit, unfortunately." Shelby pulls Rachel close to her, and then starts kissing at Rachel's chest.

Rachel's face lights up at this, enjoying it a lot. She smirks a bit moaning in pleasure. "Oh yes mom!" She was finally getting what she wanted all along and it felt amazing. The closeness, the pleasure; it was like pure ecstasy and Rachel felt like she could burst.

At this rate, those motherly instincts went away, and replaced it with pure lust for the young woman in her arms. She runs her hands up and down Rachel's bareback, her kissing now turns to gentle sucking from the valley of Rachel's chest, to as close to her breast as her lips can get to.

Rachel gasped in pleasure, truly enjoying herself and perhaps too much. She gently slipped her fingers into Shelby's hair pulling her closer. "Oh mom. Your touch, I need more," she squealed and squirmed.

Shelby didn't need to hear that twice, she quickly unclipped Rachel's bra then leans back enough to allow Rachel to take it the rest of the way off. Of course Shelby is a bit of an equal opportunist, she couldn't let Rachel be topless alone, can she? No, that'd be rude. Shelby takes her shirt off, revealing a hot pink bra. "I might need your help after you get out of that bra," she husks.

Rachel did as she was told, taking her bra off completely. She admires the sight before giving the elder woman a smirk. She leans in and unclasps her bra with ease. "With pleasure," she whispers into her ear before leaning back to admire the sight once again. Even though this was her mother before she was truly a sight for sore eyes and Rachel couldn't wait to take every bit of her in for herself.

"I want those troublesome pants off, they bug me too much." Shelby growls as she unbuttons Rachel's pants, catching a glimpse at the bottoms of the lingerie. She moans out at the sight of them. "Yeah, these definitely need to come off, and soon." she takes a few deep breaths.

Rachel stands up for a second and slowly takes them off revealing lacy panties. She blushes at the sound also enjoying it, glad that Shelby was enjoying herself too. She squirms a bit, knowing that she is very wet from being excited. "I did as I was told. I want you now please," she huffed as she got closer.

Oh did Shelby want to take Rachel as she is, but Rachel did start a bit of this, it's only fair that Shelby played a little. "Please what?" she asks in a soft tone, placing her hands against the belt area of her pants, awaiting the correct answer.

"Please mommy," Rachel begged. She knew Shelby was playing with her and it was kinda hot. It made her love for her mom grow stronger. She ached to feel loved by this woman.

Shelby slowly, but surely pushed her pants off, revealing her matching panties that went along with her bra. Her face turned crimson from being this exposed, but she was loving every second of this nervousness. "Now, kiss me like the good girl, mommy knows you are." she says and bites her lip.

Rachel nodded and kissed her mother roughly and passionately. She let her tongue slip into the other woman's mouth as she pressed against the woman for comfort and closeness. Their last parts were close together and Rachel could feel herself getting even more excited, the heat creating more passion. She wanted even more.

Shelby's fingers ran against Rachel's spinal area, something about the bumps _really_ made Shelby love this a little more than she did just seconds ago. With her left hand, it goes down towards a specific area of Rachel's, her middle finger presses against the covered softness of the younger brunette, giving gentle stroking going up and down.

Rachel's moans really enjoying it. "Oh mommy, I'm so wet. Just like that," she exclaimed at the touch of the fingers. She reached out and caressed the older woman's body feeling the softness of her skin under her own fingers.

"I-I can tell you are.." Shelby lets out a soft chuckle. "Let's see if we can.. Kindle a fire in our cores." she suggests before moving her hand from where Rachel's core was covered, to the hem of her panties and gives them a gentle tug.

Rachel slips off her wet panties to give Shelby a better access. She then blushes. "Can I return the favor perhaps?" she asked softly.

Shelby gives Rachel an approving nod, then she follows it up with a lip bitten smirk.

Rachel tugs at Shelby's panties while feeling up on her sweet spot, loving the way her fingers feel against the wet approval. She softly moans letting her fingers slip over and over against her mom's lovely lady part

"Oh my god.." Shelby arches her back some and starts bucking her hips. She's had some play time on her area in the past, but something about Rachel's fingers have their own magic that Shelby wants, no, _needs_ and badly. "S-So good, Rach…" she lets out, but of course isn't going to let Rachel be the only one having fun. Shelby reaches over to run her fingers against Rachel's exposed area, this time at a fast pace.

Rachel smirks at her actions but moans herself as her mother's actions. She yearned for this and it was finally happening. Rachel was happy and it was totally worth wait. It took everything in her power to not release already.

More moans escaped Shelby's person as this continued on, she enjoyed how this felt and enjoyed how she's clearly making Rachel feel. Her fingers slowly pushed in and started to flick against the inner walls of Rachel's core, and damn did she love how it felt.

Rachel continued to rub her fingers against Shelby's sweet spot enjoying herself very much. Her breathing became heavier with time. "I..I'm gonna..," she huffed in pleasure.

"Me too, baby.." Shelby breathes heavily, leaning her head towards Rachel's. Suddenly her face lit up more, sweat was indeed glazing the skin of Shelby as her legs close some. "R-Rach.. Oh god, kiss me." she moans out louder than before.

Rachel nodded and did what she was told. She kissed Shelby passionately letting it go. She moaned into the woman's mouth riding the high of their love making.

A few shivers went up the older woman's spine. Feeling that her release was over she repositioned her hands to where one cups Rachel's face, and the other rests on her hip. Shelby occasionally sucked on Rachel's tongue, continuing her soft moans.

Rachel kissed the woman more, not wanting to stop. "S..should we go cuddle up in the bed now?" she asked softly. She had never felt so good in her life before until now here with Shelby.

Shelby gives a slow nod, as much as she wants to stay like this, it wouldn't hurt to be comfortable under some blankets. "Sounds good, then in the morning I can make some breakfast for the two of us." she adds to Rachel's suggestion, running one hand along the younger brunette's side.

Rachel grabbed her hand and lead the woman to her bed. She pulled down the blankets and hopped into the bed. She then patted them motioning for her mom to join. "Snuggle me and sing to me until I fall asleep?" she murmured.

A soft chuckle escapes the older woman as she crawls into bed, pulling the blankets over her and Rachel then she pulls Rachel close to her. Giving the young woman some room to reposition herself if needed. "Mommy's little girl, aren't you?" she asks somewhat jokingly then takes a deep breath. Shelby starts her singing off with a gentle hum, it continues until it goes into some lyrics.

The singing continued until the both of them eventually fell into a slumber, the day they had, plus the exhaustion caused by what they did really took a lot from them. The next day, Shelby did make them breakfast and they talked a bit more about what they did. Of course they had to hide it, which was fine, it added to the thrill. After all, to them, it was purely innocent, even if it didn't quite… _Look_ like it.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this.. Introduction into the 10 chapter series, where I along with my friend Ms. Lita Young. We're going to dabble into some taboo stuff.. Stick around for more!**


	2. Possibly Blainesexual

Today is homecoming at McKinley High. Several students went to this gathering, some with a plus one, others with a plus none. Everyone that went there did have a good time regardless, and it was easily the best homecoming that McKinley hosted in a long time. For two young men in particular, it definitely could have been better. For Blaine and Sam, they had to deal with not only being single, but also being damn near at the top of their social food chain, with no one to ease the stress of being Regionals champions. Luckily Sam came up with an idea that seemed to be easy to express to his best friend, Blaine. The idea was that they go to homecoming as a pair, just for the sake of not being alone on the dance floor and, well in general. Blaine liked this as it kept his mind focused, more so than before.

Unfortunately, the events would have to end up settling down, as it was pretty much late. Most of the students went to their homes, while the select few were able to go to one of the nicer hotels in Lima. Lucky for Sam, Blaine's parents covered the hotel as a gift to the both of them for graduating later in the year. As the students went to their hotel rooms, with the intention to make _magic_ , Blaine and Sam took some time to get something filling to eat. Shortly after that, the two men made it to their hotel room, it was spacious for a room with two beds. Sam climbed onto the bed that was closer to the window, lying down on it to relax from all the walking and dancing.

Blaine also climbed into his bed and laid on his side to face his friend. "So buddy, some dance that was huh. Crazy right? Like I'm so tired. Thanks for going with me though. I appreciate it. I really had fun," he said with a smile also slightly admiring his friend. He was truly lucky to have some great friends around, especially people like Sam.

"Hey, it was no biggie." Sam says with ease as he leans up a bit to get a better look at Blaine. "It's our last homecoming, and it'd be dumb to spend it on hate blogging on Tumblr." he jokes before fully getting up. "Does this place have a full fridge?" the blonde asks before walking over to open it, the contents inside pretty much answered his question. "If I promise to pay your parents back, could I crack open a couple canned beverages?" he asks.

"Yea very true. You're right. Hmm I suppose so. I don't see why not," Blaine stated sitting up. His eyes followed his friend. "What do they have?" he asked curiously. He was so tired that changing out of his clothes seemed like a hassle but comfort was a must. He began to unbutton his shirt as he watched his friend.

Sam picked up the list of items along with the prices on each. "Expensive crap, that's what they have." he stood up straight and gazed at the card a bit closer. "Well, they got some lager, light beer, pretty much the more safe stuff." he says then casually flicks the card towards the direction of the door. "I guess we'll have to binge a bit." Sam kneels down to open the fridge once more, pulling out a couple bottles of lager, reaching a bit behind him to hand the bottle to Blaine.

Blaine nodded as he listened. "B..beer? I don't know Sam. I'm not usually one to break rules but I suppose a couple won't hurt. But promise me just a couple okay?" he stated a bit nervously. He wondered to himself that if Sam had always been this wild, but then again maybe he didn't know him as well as he thought. He then popped the top on the bottle and began to drink.

A brow raise was what Sam responded with, well, that and a nod. He loosens his tie then tosses it to his bed, finally being able to fully breathe for the first time in nearly seven hours. Partially his fault for tightening the tie a little tight. "Eh, every other kid that booked a place tonight is drinking more, and probably doing worse than we'll do tonight." he says with a chuckle in his voice. "I mean if we wanna get crazy, there's Skinemax at our ordering pleasure." Sam adds a little joke before taking a few sips out of his bottle. "So, what are you going to do when you get out of here?" he asks before sitting back on his bed.

Blaine laughed nervously at the comment. "Heh I guess," he said looking away for a second. He then shrugged a bit. "I dunno really. Maybe move to New York and be on Broadway or maybe even own a dress shop, hell maybe even be a music/piano teacher. The possibilities seem endless but I'm not sure which one to pick. How about you?" he asked looking back to his friend.

"Now that's what I love about you, Bro." Sam says with ease. "You have a plan, at least things to fall back on and stuff." he states before taking a bigger drink out of his bottle. "Me, my only talent besides having lips that make Mick Jagger jealous, is that I know how to strip." Sam huffs and follows it up with a frown.

Blaine blushed slightly at his comment but then smiled. "I suppose. But why do you say that? What about guitar or singing? Not that I'm sure stripping won't take you places, er…" he suggested trying not to get flustered. He walks over and sits on the bed where Sam is to comfort his friend. "I'm sure there is something you're passionate about," he smiled placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Doubtful." Sam mumbles and lets out a soft sigh. "We graduate soon, and I know I'll probably be the lone wolf, crawling out of high school." he looks at Blaine briefly, seeing the genuine concern in his friend's eye always gives Sam a little bit of hope, if not much. "I can't put a downer on our night though, it's Blaine and Sam versus the world!" he smiles a slight amount.

Blaine playfully punched his arm and smiled. "Well there ya go buddy. That's the spirit. So what's next on the fun adventures of Sam and Blaine?" he asked before finishing his bottle. He got up to get a couple more, handing another one to Sam. "Drink up my friend. The night is young and so are we. Maybe by the end of the night we will find your true passion eh?" he giggled slightly.

" _Yeah… Passion…"_ Sam thinks to himself before looking to the floor for a few seconds. He contemplates some things, decisions he made in his past. The young man could easily name a few that he's made, but there was one thing he wanted to do that he will either regret, or enjoy. Hell, maybe this talk about the future sparked the urge even more. Sam set the bottle on the nightstand, reached over towards Blaine's face, cupping it gently as he goes in for a kiss.

Blaine eyes lit up at this action and his face turned crimson. Sam's lips felt great against but he was slightly confused as well. He decided to kiss him back and just enjoy it and ask questions later. "S..Sam? I been wanting this for a while now but I gotta ask you why? I didn't know that you were gay. I mean you dated a lot of girls over the past couple years but me? Heh I mean I'm glad you picked me though," he said with a soft smile.

"I'm not.. I don't think.." Sam pursed his lips for a few seconds, looking away from the man sitting next to him. "I don't know… Something just…" he struggled to piece the words together, especially considering that he truthfully, honestly cares about his best friend. "Like, I wouldn't do that to Finn, or Puck.. Or any of the other dudes in our club, except you." Sam states as honestly as he could. "Does that make me gay, or just… _Blainesexual_?" he raised a brow and gave Blaine a nervous smile.

Blaine blushed quite a noticeable bit and fumbled around with his hands. "Um… Well I'm not sure to be honest Sam. I mean you might be, but maybe not. Maybe you're confused or maybe..," he looked down and paused. "Maybe you're in love with me perhaps," he choked a bit on the words. He then scratched his head nervously. "Heh never mind me. Maybe I'm just being silly and stupid," he said with a little laugh.

Sam bit the inside of his lip for a few seconds, moving closer to his best friend. "Not.. Entirely silly, definitely not stupid.." he gulps and leans in for another kiss, moving one hand to Blaine's waist and the other to the back of his neck.

Blaine is surprised yet again but gets more into it this time. He falls back onto the bed pulling Sam with him, their lips attached. This felt strange but amazing at the same time. He had a crush on Sam for a while now but he knew that the feelings would never be returned so for this to happen, was a shock but a pleasing one.

Sam's experience with other guys, _vastly_ limited. With Blaine, it was easy for him to be this open, this passionate, hell, he'd be satisfied with just kissing. Slowly, Sam unbuttoned Blaine's shirt whilst deepening the kiss that they are currently sharing.

Blaine pulled the other man down closer to him enjoying the fact that his hands were roaming a bit, they felt great on his skin. Their lips seemed to fit perfectly together and it felt magical. He loved Sam being pressed against him for this excited him. It seemed that Sam was enjoying himself as well and he giggled happily while kissing his friend more.

The second that Blaine's shirt was fully unbuttoned, Sam used his hand to graze the abs of his best friend. Now the blonde has worked closely with Blaine whenever they hit the gym facilities at their school, he knows how much Blaine works on his form. So.. The defined abs are a bit more of a turn on, which is apparent the second Sam pressed his lower body up against Blaine's.

Blaine softly grunted at this feeling Sam's hard on against his. He gently bit Sam's lip to show him how he felt. He felt a throbbing that needed to be released. He ripped at Sam's shirt wanting to feel on his body as well. What should have been wrong felt so right.

As much as Sam would _love_ to take charge, he really had little clue on.. Well, having sex with a guy. He pulls back just enough for the two of them to breath. "B-Blaine… I don't.. Uh.." he gulps and bites the inside of his lower lip. "Will you.. Help me here, like.. On what I need to do now?" he hated having to ask that, but something in him was curious to do so.

Blaine laughed softly. "Aww, you're so cute. Of course. What did you want to know?" he smiled brightly playing with Sam's hair a bit. The man before him was truly adorable and super sexy. He couldn't wait to get his hands on him. "Well Sam is very clear that we are both aroused. But here let me start you off," he states slowly unzipping his friends pants. He then gently behinds to stroke and rub Sam's hard on. "If you wish to be in charge, what you're going to do is gently slip yourself inside me and stroke me from behind," he explained breathing a bit heavier.

A sharp breath came out of Sam the second that Blaine touched his hardness, he takes a look at

the man under him for a few seconds then bites his lip. "Wh-What if I want to take charge, and still face you?" she asks with a slight blush.

Blaine smirked slightly and laughed a bit. "I'd say go right ahead then. Please be my guest," he winked at Sam rubbing his hardness a bit more. The thought of Sam taking charge of him only excited him more making the throbbing in his pants ache for the other man.

Sam quickly parted with his blazer along with the shirt he was wearing to reveal his bare torso. He then carefully positioned himself to the side of Blaine so he could rid the man of those terrible pieces of cloth that were between them, and some sweet, passionate, love making.

Blaine laid back and let Sam take control, blushing while enjoying it. He began to huff a little wanting to feel Sam's touch and have him take him. Even the fact of Sam undressing him felt good but he wanted more. "S..Sam," he moaned a bit.

The blonde haired man took a couple of deep breaths, ultimately feeling nervous about doing this, again one could chalk that up to inexperience. Sam carefully slipped out of his bottoms to reveal his lower body, he then repositions himself back to where he was technically on top. He leans down to kiss at Blaine's neck a few times before finally thrusting himself inside of his best friend.

Blaine blushed at the sight. He had been with a couple guys before but no one compared to Sam. He moaned with pleasure feeling every inch of Sam inside him. It felt wonderful and he loved it. He pressed himself against Sam, not wanting any space between them.

With one hand holding his upper body up, he moves his free hand down south in the midst of his thrusting. Once the fingertips touch Blaine's hardness, he starts stroking at the same pace. Sam was kinda letting his inexperience show, but somehow it was easy to get adjusted to it, maybe it was simply because of how Blaine gives him that confidence, who knows? His thrusting continues with a bit more force than before, taking a few deep breaths from how much he enjoys this.

Blaine grunted and moaned really enjoying himself. He loved Sam's hands being all over especially at what they were doing at the moment. He turned his head slightly and kissed Sam roughly, needing even more of his touch and love.

God, if this feeling could be bottled up and sold, Sam is positive that he'd end up bankrupt with how addicted he is. His hand moves faster against Blaine, his hips move with some more force behind it. Sam wants to give Blaine everything he possibly can, and to try to _outperform_ , yeah a little competitive attitude he had, nothing that the man below him didn't know.

The touching, the feelings; it was all amazing. Blaine was giving his all to this other man and he didn't mind at all. "S..Sam.. F..Fuck," he grunted and moaned. Sam made it hard for him to not want to to take control of him and he made it hard to not just fully let go.

Sam dug his head against Blaine's shoulder, letting out deep and sharp breaths as his thrusting goes at a much faster pace. Sweat was glazing the blonde's skin, muscles were tensing even more. It was almost like.. "Fuck!" he lets out, dropping his arm to give Blaine a tighter embrace.

Blaine could feel him against him, their skin burning from the passionate heat when they touched. And it was at this moment that the fireworks inside him exploded. He let out a sharp breath, bucking his hips before settling against his friend. "I think we did," he said with a soft chuckle and smirk.

Sam also chuckled softly, he slowly looked up at the man under him with a blush on his face. "W-Well.. At least we ended homecoming properly." he jokes partially then bit his lip. "I.. That was my first and…" he gulped and shook his head. "How was I?" he asks curiously.

Blaine giggled and flopped down onto the bed. He patted it suggesting that Sam follow. He then leaned and ruffled Sam's long locks. "You're so silly and adorable. God I love you. Er I mean," he scratched his head and laughed. "You were great," he said with a small laugh.

"How about.." Sam gulps some and bites the inside of his lower lip. ".. We clean up a bit, and go out for some desert.. I hear there's a nice 24 hour diner, better than the one we went to earlier." he suggests somewhat nervously. "I mean, if you're not doing anything." he slightly smiles.

Blaine smiled, looking at the other man. "That sounds amazing," he grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Both of the boys quickly showered and cleaned themselves up. Afterwards Blaine drove them over to the cafe that Sam had suggested, where they ended their night sharing a banana split and fries. Not to mention secrets and thoughts about the future, and this was a future that Blaine could get used to.

* * *

 **I did say there was going to be lots of sex, and don't worry, we're gonna bring in the kink soon. I get a good feeling it's the next chapter that we bring it, and bring it... _Hard_.**


	3. Switching Roles

After high school, a lot of things changed. People attempted to get married, start a family, or just do their own thing. Santana was definitely the last one on that example, she was single and has the sex drive of a jock experimenting Viagra. While Santana could easily take most of these girls in her classes, she knows some are the clingy type, which isn't what Santana wants in this point in her life. She wanted something that could be broken off with no strings attached, no regrets, the ability to gain total control, and something that she and her partner could easily go back and laugh about. That's when it clicked in her head, and she had the perfect someone in mind. Sebastian Smythe would be that partner, and for awhile it worked greatly in Santana's favor. Santana got to tease Mr. Smythe with light touching, and then that control would turn her on for later use. Yes, while the both of them are grade "A" gay, they both mutually agreed that it was a pain to be sexually frustrated after putting so much work in their dates in hopes of at least a one night every once in awhile.

Lately though, Sebastian was a little annoyed by the "No Touch" rule. Mainly due to the implication that it would be full contact for both instead of one. So, Sebastian decided to tell Santana to meet him over at the Warbler's Auditorium, it's closed and he thought a good thrill would be perfect for their next session. Although this session, Sebastian was planning to express his discomforts with Santana.

It was early afternoon and Sebastian had brought a couple chairs over by the stage, he sits in one of them and waits for Santana to eventually arrive. "I wonder if she forgot to refill the magic tank in her broomstick.." he mumbles to himself.

Santana strided into the room with confidence. "What up bitch? Miss me?" she said snidely sporting her favorite smirk. She looked sexy as usual, no doubt. Everyone loved her and she knew it. She loved the fact that Sebastian was her own personal play toy, it was kinda cute in fact. "What did you call me in for ass boy? Needed some of mama's magic touch?" she asked almost instantly bored but semi entertained by his response. She hopped up on a table to face the man while being a seductive tease. It was hard to turn on a gay man, but with Sebastian it almost felt too easy.

A slight smirk formed on Sebastian's face, yeah this was their.. Foreplay to say the least. Nothing he couldn't counter. "It took your slow ass long enough, I was thinking Dorothy put a house on you and your witch feet curled up like a noisemaker." he states simply. "But now that you mention it, there's something important I wanted to talk about in regards to your wardrobe." he continues. "Those creases on your bag is seldom good sign, you should do something about that." Sebastian kept his confident smirk and lifted one leg over his knee. "Oh wait, sorry I mistook the bags under your eyes for real Chanel bags, and your Crow's feet for actual purse creases."

Santana retorted in disgust. "And for a second I actually thought you were cute. But it's gone now and i'd rather fuck Barney. You have less sex appeal than a chubby ugly perverted purple dinosaur. Congrats, I'm bored now. Too da loo fairy princess," she states with a swift hop off the table. "By the way you wish you were as hot and sexy as me. Just ask your mom. I have her a good banging last night," she said flashing a peace sign as she began to walk out.

"Everyone watch out, there's a living Gucci bag amongst us and it's terrorizing the masses!" Sebastian says in fake horror as he got up from the chair. "Now if we could be serious for a moment, I know that's incredibly difficult for you, I actually wanted to talk." he states before folding his arms. "I'm tired of pretty much being _your_ toy, I'm not something you can stuff in a shelf or whatever you consider a dresser." Sebastian slightly leans against the stage. "I think if we're going to get some fair enjoyment, I should put some work in as well."

Santana turned on her heel and began laughing hysterically. "Oh god. My ribs hurt. Thanks for the laugh. If you weren't such a pathetic excuse for a man, you might actually have a career as a comedian. As if you could ever please me with your gay baby peen. But seriously thanks for trying captain butt pirate," she said as she continued laughing hard.

A brow was raised at the response that Santana had, yeah it was a little much considering that Sebastian was serious about his suggestion. Sebastian took a few steps towards Santana, calm and collected he was in spite of how much anger he had at Santana's words. Before Santana could remotely react, he gives Santana a gentle grip and takes her to the stage wall. He presses his leg in between Santana's and lifts up the tight ruby colored dress past the woman's waist and runs his fingers against her area.

For once Santana is at a loss for words. He did it but she wasn't going to admit defeat even though it slightly felt good and her face showed. She let out a soft moan as she tried to push him away. "The fuuuuuck are you doing? This is not what we agreed to. You are my play toy Sebastian. You are mine," her breath a bit heavy.

"If I'm gonna be under anyone, they're going to have to _work_ for it." Sebastian answers quickly and continues his action, this time only pressing his fingers a slight amount. To say that having Santana like this was a turn on would be an understatement, but he was one for the theatrics. "Let's see what you put on for me." he suggests before using his free hand to push down one strap of Santana's dress down a bit.

Santana continued her act to push away him but secretly she kinda really wanted this and to see Sebastian like this was really hot. "W..work for it huh? Then bitch you better work hard cuz I've never seen you work for anything. You're a spoiled little mommy's boy who had everything handed to him a silver platter," she huffed. Santana knew this would rile him up, as this was her plan all along.

Sebastian ignored the last comment, especially since he knows Santana a little too well to react.. Or at least somewhat, he knows that it wouldn't be him to let that slide. Sebastian moved his hand briefly from teasing Santana's core, he did this to pull apart each strap. Yeah it ruined the dress, but they both know that Sebastian is gonna get her another one at some point anyways. He pulls the top part of the dress down some to reveal Santana's breasts. "Nice to see you're taking care of your girls." he states and uses his free hand to run his finger against the Latina's nipple.

She smirks at his comment. "Of course. Gotta stay looking sexy. It gets ladies all riled up and apparently you too," she states pressing her hand against his hard on. She rubs her palm against his hard member in rhythm to his touch.

The taller of the two smirked at the action done by Santana, he could literally take Santana at this moment, and he's almost positive that Santana would love it. But that's not exactly how Sebastian plays, especially if he has Santana within his grasp at the moment, along with Santana having _him_ in her grasp. He arches his body to lean towards Santana, gently sucking the woman's neck to leave a mark for people to possibly question in the future.

Santana pressed herself against the man. She had him in her grasp but she knew fully well that she was in his grasp, literally. She had to do something to get his attention and up the competition. She carefully unzipped his pants and stuck her hand fully inside his pants nonchalantly. She then gripped him firmly as she stroked.

Sebastian bit the inside of his lip, yeah he was sorta, kinda, probably getting turned on by not only the closeness, but the fact that Santana is going all out as well. He keeps a calm expression on his face as his hand slid past the panties that Santana was wearing and his finger motions against her area. "Are you wet from me touching you already, or are you just nervous?" he asks as he occasionally presses his finger against Santana's area, not quite going in.

Santana huffed, which sounded more like a grunt of displeasure. "I..I'm not nervous, n..nor am I wet. That's a lot of talk coming from the guy who is so stiff that he is enjoying himself," she smirked as she gripped and rubbed the tip. "And by the way Sebs.. I like em big," she leans up to whisper in his ear rubbing her thumb across the tip.

"Play your cards right, and you'll get me at my best." husks Sebastian as his middle finger moves inside Santana. He motions it to get a nice feel of Santana's core, just briefly though as he still wants to work on the woman before him. Sebastian takes the hand that was teasin Santana a bit, and moves it to her hip. "By the way, I like 'em violent." he adds a slight smirk to his expression.

Santana smirked as well. "It don't matter cuz I'll get you anyways. Violent I can do, big boy," she huffed as she began to tear at his shirt. She then caressed his chest and muscles with her free hand all while she continued to work his hard on. "Nice to see you work on your looks," she said with a smirk motioning to his abs.

Sebastian almost instantly pressed Santana a bit more against the wall behind her, he lifted one leg up to where her ankle rested on his shoulder. He then unbuttoned his pants, letting them drop. Deep breaths come out of his person, when Santana looks at him, he locks lips with the woman briefly.

Santana moans into his mouth as they kiss, feeling them pressed together. She moaned more at the sight, wanting to feel him inside her. "What you waiting for, hmm?" she huffs pressing more against him.

A smirk forms on Sebastian's face as he angles his member towards Santana's area, he presses it slightly against Santana to give it a bit of a tease. With his free hand he lowers Santana's leg down to his waist, then slowly ran his hand towards the Latina's ass, then he finally thrusts himself in and waits for Santana's reaction.

Shivers go up Santana's spine the second she feels Sebastian's tip make its way inside, it's been quite a while since she felt anything outside of.. Well, her own fingers, inside of her. She quickly gets used to it, looking at Sebastian with lust in her eyes, and a smirk on her lips.

That look, the feeling of goosebumps on not just Sebastian's skin, but also Santana's. This was the indication that he's doing good, and that he should continue before Santana gets bored. He starts at a pace that isn't slow, but not entirely fast. Kinda at an appropriate speed that the both of them are comfortable working with.

"Ah, _fuck!_ " Santana lets out and moves what she can of her hips against the rhythm. She puts one arm around Sebastian's neck to pull him closer, running her free hand against Sebastian's admittedly well-toned abs. "Y-You seem a little confident there, Warbler.." she huffs. "Have you fucked another woman before me, you _fucking asshole?"_ Santana doesn't let Sebastian answer, she interrupts him with some lip locking, just because she can.

Sebastian inhales sharply through his nose, taking in the kiss a bit more before continuing his thrusting.

As much as Santana actually liked this, she'd like it more if it was a bit outside of the typical _'vanilla'_ kind of sex, so she parts their lips and looks at Sebastian, taking a few deep breaths. "Hey.." she calls out. "If we're going to screw each other, you better have something outside of simple "Sausage-in-doughnut" activity." She says with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah…" Sebastian says somewhat quietly as he carries Santana from her place against the wall to the table that wasn't entirely far from them, it's the judges table but who really cares, honestly? He lies her down and pulls out, placing a finger on Santana's lips before she could react to what he was doing. He then leaves some rough hickey marks from the Latina's neck, down towards her chest, leaving a bit of his mark before continuing his trip _down south_.

Santana let's out some more noises of pleasure " _Fuck, yes!_ " she arches her back some, having a big smile on her face as some soft chuckles come out of her person. "You're not that bad, Warbler." She husks as her hand finds Sebastian's hair and gives it a gentle tug.

Sebastian lashes his tongue against the exposed, and glistened flesh of Santana's a few times. Getting a sample of how the woman tastes before making a decision on his next move. Which was him kissing the inside of Santana's legs, from her right leg to left. He intentionally avoided Santana's softness, knowing all to well that Santana wouldn't expect _this_ much effort from him.

A lip bite and an even bigger arch of her back and Santana is damn near in paradise. Could her lack of sex contribute to this feeling? Potentially, but that wasn't important to her. Sebastian was actually giving her what she wanted. "I-I'm gonna have to consider making you my personal bitch with a mouth like yours, Sebby." She takes another deep breath.

Of course, Sebastian rose up some, taking a few deep breaths himself. They both were glazed with sweat from all of this, and they weren't close to being done. "Time to see how _open_ your legs really are, or if the high school rumors are lies." He bounces back to Santana's quip as he lifts one of Santana's legs up towards his shoulder. He then runs his finger against Santana's center for a few seconds before starting his quick, yet hard thrust inside the woman.

" _Hmph!_ " Santana closes her eyes some, the mixture of her body in this position while some one is screwing her is definitely taking her to a new high. Even if that someone is Sebastian, it's working and she's loving every second of it. "Now where was this when you were spending most your time on your hands and knees, huh?" she questions as her hands run against Sebastian's arms. He hits a spot the right way which makes Santana's rubbing, turn to slight clawing at the man's arms. " _Fucking, Christ!_ " she looks at Sebastian with an expression of slight shock.

The pace goes a tad harder for what feels like forever, but really hasn't been terribly long. Santana's legs start to shake as she feels a strong release happening soon. Sebastian, close to it himself, but he can't let Santana feel that first, because of the competitive side of their _friendship_ , if Santana knows this, she's going to do what she can to get him to release first. The man pulls out after this realization, moving his left hand towards the woman's center, pushing his middle and ring finger inside while his thumb flicks against Santana's clit. This causes Santana's moan to turn sharp and deep, plus her hips end up moving even more on their own.

"Th-That's not fair, you son of a bitch.." Santana softly whimpers. She makes an attempt to use the hand that's not holding her up to reach towards Sebastian's hardness, unfortunately, Sebastian used _his_ free hand to keep hold of Santana's hand. "What in the fuck, _Seb… S-Seb…_ " her voice started to become a little weaker as she's feeling very, _very_ close on her end.

"I think you need to beg me, Santana." Sebastian husks while his fingers move faster.

The Latina glared at him, taking deep breaths while doing so. " _Fuck you!_ " she barks but let's out a louder, sharper moan than the previous one. Santana Lopez has never begged before, nor has she been demanded to do such a thing.

Sebastian twirled his fingers some, enjoying this sight of Santana right before his very eyes. Yes, it was great being the one who controlled things in this agreement for once.

" _F-Fuck… Fucking.._ " Santana gulped as her face went a little red, this time it was mostly due to how long she's been holding her release back. " _Oh god, please!_ " she lets out. "Please, please, fucking, please, you asshole!" she whimpers and continues to moan.

Yeah, that sounded convincing enough for the former Warbler. Especially since he was losing a bit of grip on Santana's hand anyways. He let go, but instead of allowing Santana to grab anything yet, he pushed himself inside, sliding his fingers out beforehand. His breathing is heavy, so is Santana's. His thrusting kept going until he started feeling some throbbing, like he's about to let out his release. Then he pulls out again, allowing Santana to work him like mad.

Santana's release had happened in the mist of all of this, so she's now working Sebastian as much as she can. Muttering curses towards Sebastian, and a little bit towards the fact that his hardness was putting up a fight against her. _"C-C'mon you fucker.."_ she mumbles until Sebastian's juices, released all over Santana's upper stomach and part of her chest.

Now, they are indeed spent. Silence, deep breathing, that filled the entire room. Santana shared a sloppy kiss with Sebastian, just out of pure habit from when she usually has casual sex. Sebastian returned it while letting Santana's leg down. Once they pulled from each other, the cleaned up a little bit, at the very least erasing any evidence of them having sex there. Then came the clothes they needed to get on.

"You owe me a new dress, Smythe." Santana lets out as she struggles to keep the dress on her upper half.

Sebastian usually wears a blazer wherever he goes, he likes to look classy. So he puts his blazer on Santana, making sure to button it up so that way she doesn't have to worry too much about the dress showing anything she doesn't want it to show. "I'll be sure to swing it by your place." He states and starts walking with Santana out of the auditorium. "Also, you don't look _too_ terrible in my blazer, just saying." He smiles some.

"Oh, fuck off." Santana giggles and gives Sebastian a gentle shove as they make it to the door way of the auditorium. "You hungry?" she asks somewhat sincerely.

"I could eat."

Santana smiles then runs one hand through her hair. "You're buying lunch, then." She states.

And so they took off from the school, gathering in Sebastian's car so they can go and have a nice bite to eat. While they are in complete competition with each other, especially during sex, when things are at a lull between them, it never hurts to just relax and enjoy the idea of each other's company.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I am very sorry for the lengthy time off from this story. The person that I was co-writing this with kinda bailed, so eventually I took the reigns on myself.  
Another thing, and I don't know if it wasn't clear enough already. This fic is an ensemble work, meaning that a lot of characters will end up being in here. I had a nasty anon review that tried to trash the second chapter over FF not having the ability to more than 4 tags. So, future reference, this will have characters that aren't in the tag. Alrighty?**_

 _ **Anyways, do that thing I love you doing, and stay tuned to the next chapter, who will it be next!?**_


End file.
